Forbidden Love
by There's Nothing on the Radio
Summary: Love is not something that is easy, it is filled with confusion, doubt,and to some it's unbarable. Slash HermioneGinny one shot. dedicated to haaryndracoforever


(A/N: dedicated to my friend who is on lock down for the next 3 months. She started a Hermione/Ginny one and couldn't finish it so im going to do one in memory of her...I'm acting like she is dead lol. Well harry-n-draco-forever this one is for you also)

Chapter 1: This is forbidden

I never really new why it was happening, it just sort of did. All of the time we spent together, the constant adventures you would go on, it just made me want you even more. I could never tell you this, oh God no it's forbidden.

Sometimes I wondered what lied behind that shy front you put up. You seemed to intrigue me as if you had cast some sort of spell on me. The feelings I felt for you were mixed, mingled with each other, one overlapping the last creating this intense sense of confusion that seemed to never leave as I lay in my bed thinking of you. Maybe it was just curiosity or maybe...something more...

I would see you with Harry and my brother, laughing it up as if there were no problems in the world. It behooved me how you and company could go through so much anguish so much turmoil and stay so happy. Your bushy locks always did hypnotize me. Sending me into a day dream of such realism that it pained me to recover from it.

Everyone always thought I liked Ron, and I must admit I did. I truly loved him...but...there was just something in the back of my head telling me it wasn't supposed to be. Something told me that all the constant snogging and amazing sex wasn't supposed to be.

I would see you too together all of the time. Cuddling and snogging vigorously. It almost seemed the two of you had no need to breath, feeding off of each others wasted carbon dioxide seemed to be enough for the both of you. I would grow very red in the face and storm off to my room, hoping you wouldn't notice, but secretly hoping you would. Harry tried to comfort me. He even tried to have a love life with me but as you can see it didn't work out, it just wasn't what I wanted.

It was a cold winter.

The wind wiped around the school blowing torrents of snow in every direction.

I saw you there crying

I was crying because you would never know what my true feelings were

I walked over to you slowly my feet making a crunching sound as they dug into the think blanket of snow. I kneeled down next to you and rubbed your back.

Your touch brought shivers all throughout my body. I wanted you so bad, but I could never have it, it wasn't right, but it should have been, it needed to be.

I rubbed it in a rhythmic fashion, relishing in the few moments I had to touch you. You looked up to me.

Your hazel eyes stared down.

As your brown stared up.

I couldn't help myself.

Neither could I.

I pushed my lips on yours.

My lips collapsed on yours, the rage in my heart manifesting itself into a kiss of unbridled confusion. Was this supposed to be how things were supposed to be?

It had to be.

How could I be sure?

You couldn't, you were never supposed to it just happened because it was what we wanted, what we both wanted.

Yes...I did want it.

Yes...I did also.

I pressed the wait of my body against yours bring you down into the snow.

Your lips, so soft, so virgin, so red, so swelled, they were perfect.

Your ginger hair stood out against the white snow.

Your kisses trail my neck.

I kiss your collar bone, nibble on your skin.

Knuckles turn white as I grasp your robes firmly in my hands.

Kisses trace across your cheek, wet and sloppy, just how you wanted it.

Moans escape my lips as my hands trace all around your face.

My hand slowly grazed your thigh.

The wind blew, sending a cold breeze across the field, but I didn't care your body heat, this moment was all I needed to stay warm.

Warmth, the quality, state, or sensation of being warm, we took it for granted, we took each other for granted.

And it felt so good.

Even though it was Forbidden...


End file.
